Finding His Place
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: Stiles is injured during the encounter with Gerard but he doesn't let the pack know how bad he is hurt. He seeks shelter from their eyes in the one place he thinks he'll get quiet but he should know by know that with the pack there is no such thing as alone. ONE-SHOT


Authors' Note: This story came to my mind and just wouldn't leave no matter what. So instead of just letting it sit in my brain and rot in a corner, I decided to write it. I'm glad that I did now and I hope you all enjoy it.

Finding His Place

Stiles couldn't hold back the whimper of pain that slipped past his lips as he sat down in his Jeep. He wrapped his arm around his aching ribs as he breathed slowly in and out, trying to get the pain to stop by sheer will alone.

As he was finally able to sit in his Jeep without feeling major pain, he began his drive to school. As he drove in complete silence with only his thoughts to keep him company, he wondered if he should have let the Pack know of his injuries. He shook himself from his thoughts as he reminded himself that it was more important that Erica and Boyd had been saved. Sure he was hurt but he would heal…not as a fast as a wolf but he would heal.

As he turned into the school, he noticed that the whole pack was present and that they had all surrounding Erica and Boyd as they greeted them happily. Stiles couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sight and was immediately reminded of a wolf pack, more specifically puppies. However he immediately regretted the chuckle as it caused pain to erupt in his abdomen.

'Broken,' he thought to himself. 'There are definitely some broken ones.'

He leaned forward slightly as he rested against his steering wheel, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed in slowly and evenly. He knew that there were tears gathering in his eyes, he forced them back before they could fall.

'My injuries are nothing,' he told himself again as he tried to grit through the pain. 'They can wait until the Pack heals from what Gerald did'

Finally after a few minutes of just sitting in his Jeep, he deemed himself well enough to venture out. As he glanced up at the Pack, he noticed that all of them were looking at him with expressions of concern and were making their way to him. He knew that if they got close enough that they would be able to smell that he was hurt and he didn't want to cause them anymore concern.

Taking a deep breathe, slightly regretting the decision to do, he drove out of the school parking lot. He knew that he would have to answer to his dad for skipping school again but for right now he just needed to find a place where he could rest that he knew would have no one around to disturb him.

'The train depot,' he thought as he turned his Jeep to head down the road to the abandoned building.

He knew that the pack still hung out there but since Derek and Peter were out looking for Gerard and the rest of the pack were at school; he knew that he would be able to rest there, at least for a little while.

As he came to a stop in front of the depot he sighed with relief to notice that Derek's car was not present. So getting out with great care, Stiles made his way into the depot as he shut the door behind him; leaning against it as he fought tears that were slowly leaking out of his eyes.

His ribs were on fire and this time he was sure that there were more than just a few bruised. Fighting off a bit of dizziness, he made his way deeper into the depot, towards the back where he knew he would find sofas and whatnot for him to lie down on.

He came to a stop when he saw what looked to be a huge pile of soft blankets, pillows and fabric that had been piled into one corner of the depot. He hadn't noticed it before and could only assume that this was a new addition that had been placed after Erica and Boyd had returned to the pack.

His eyes ventured to the couch and back to what he had unconsciously dubbed the nest a few times before he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the nest. As he gently crawled his way into the middle of the nest, he noticed that he could smell the pack in the fabric. Now his nose isn't nearly as good as the packs but he was able to get the hint of Jackson's and Boyd's cologne, Isaac's shampoo, Allison, Lydia and Erica's perfume, Peter's aftershave. But Derek's was the strongest. To him Derek smelled like darkness and leather, if darkness had a scent.

Stiles pulled a pillow without thought near him and planted his face into the middle of it. It smelled exactly like Derek, so he assumed that this was the pillow that Derek had used the most. He knew that he should put it back but couldn't bring himself to separate himself from the smell that made him feel safe and protected above anything else. And before he could stop himself, his eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out as he slowly fell asleep; surrounded by the scent of his Alpha and his pack.

* * *

When Scott had called Derek and Peter, telling them that Stiles had pulled out of the school parking lot without warning earlier that morning; Derek had to admit that he was slightly worried. The human meant a lot to their pack and he had proven himself time again to be someone that not only the pack but Derek could depend on fully.

So as he and Peter drove up to the train depot before they started looking for Stiles, they were both a bit shocked to see his Jeep parked there. They glanced at each other as they got out of the car and made their way into the building. They both sniffed the air and followed Stiles' scent before both of them stopped at the sight that greeted them.

In his sleep, Stiles' shirt had ridden up revealing his bruised abdomen that was purple, blue and black. Both werewolves growled lowly as their eyes flashed as they fought against their inner wolves for control. They quickly stopped their growling when Stiles' began to stir, neither wanting to wake him up.

They waited until he had settled down before they made their way to the nest and knelt down beside him. While Peter watched on, Derek lifted Stiles' shirt and winced at the damage he saw. He looked up at his uncle who met his eyes with a sadness and whine. It was no secret that Peter liked Stiles the most out of the other pack members; ever since Stiles had threw the Molotov at him, the little human held a special place in Peter's heart. Derek would even go so far as to say that Peter thought of Stiles as his own pup with how he treated the boy at times.

"How did we not see this Derek?" Peter whispered lowly as he ran his fingers gently through Stiles' hair. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Derek smiled sadly, "You know Stiles, Peter. He puts everyone before himself, he's selfless that way."

Derek ran his hands over the bruises as well and winced slightly when Stiles' whimpered in pain and try to get away from the touch that hurt him. Derek shushed him quietly as he began drawing out the pain of the bruises. He winced as pain erupted in his own stomach and glanced over at Peter.

"He has broken ribs Peter; I can feel them since I'm drawing out the pain from the bruises." Derek muttered as he looked down at Stiles. "Can't you think of yourself for once Stiles?"

Peter sighed as he leaned down and nuzzled into Stiles' neck, scenting him.

Stiles surprised both of the wolves as he turned to his head in his sleep and nuzzling back, speaking softly, "Peter," before he slipped back off into sleep.

Both wolves looked up at each other and smiled. Even in sleep Stiles was taking comfort in his pack, so it would only make sense that the rest of the pack were here. Peter slipped out to summon the rest of the pack as Derek slipped off his jacket and lay down beside Stiles. As soon as he stopped moving, Stiles snuggled close to him, nuzzling into Derek's chest muttering, "Alpha."

Derek smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close. He returns the nuzzling as his eyes began glowing red as this was the first time that Stiles had even claimed him as his Alpha, at least out loud. Derek always had a thought that Stiles saw him as his Alpha but he wanted Stiles to admit it on his own.

He hears Peter howling, calling out to the rest of their pack as Stiles jumps slightly. Derek shushes him and assures him that it's just Peter and Stiles calms, once again snuggling close to Derek sighing softly.

Derek reaches a hand up and gently threads his fingers through Stiles' hair as he once again nuzzles into him, inhaling the scent of his pack mate…the scent of his mate. He had knew long ago that Stiles was his mate but refused to not give Stiles a choice in the matter but the longer Derek held him, the more Derek knew that he would never be able to let Stiles go and be with someone else. So Derek makes himself a promise that as soon as Stiles wakes up that he was going to talk to him and be completely honest. He just hopes that this will not push Stiles away from him and the pack, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't be able to stand that.

His ears twitches as he hears the rest of the pack drive up in the front and get out of their cars. He hears how Peter stops them and informs them of what has occurred in the train depot. The pack all enter quietly as they make their way to the nest where Derek still has his arms around Stiles.

The pack is quiet for a few moments before Scott approaches and crawls into the nest. He carefully wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and settles down near his life-long friend. The others seem to take this as a sign of acceptance as they all converge on the nest. Erica curling up by Derek's legs, Peter claiming the other spot beside Stiles, Isaac claiming the spot that was above their heads as he seemed to curl up like a cat around Stiles' head, Allison curled up beside Scott, Jackson and Lydia curling up on the other side of Peter as they cling to his legs and Boyd curling up behind Erica.

Peter and Derek were smiling, realizing that this is the first time in years that either of them have been part of a "puppy-pile"; and both quietly deciding that this would be occurring much more often. Both of them settle down as they allow the scent of pack to surround them as they too follow their pack into the land of nod.

Stiles wakes up hours later, to find that the sun is beginning to set and that he is surrounded by warmth. He lifts his head and takes a look at his surroundings. His eyes grow wide as he notices that he is completely surrounded by the pack and that he being held firmly in Derek's arms. He bites his lip as he thinks of how he should try and wiggle out of the warm hold but he quickly decides against it. He's nice and warm, and most importantly he feels protected and safe. So instead of wiggling his way out, he snuggles deeper into Derek's warmth, not wanting to escape it.

What Stiles didn't know was that the moment his heartbeat began beating a bit faster, signaling that he was waking up, Derek had woken up as well. Derek was watching Stiles as he was processing everything about him and was finding it hard not to lightly chuckle at Stiles' actions. He couldn't stop himself from laughing lightly as Stiles once again nuzzles into his chest. He wraps his arms around the human and pulls him close to him, growling lowly in a non-threatening way that he knew Stiles will take comfort from.

Stiles stills for a few seconds before relaxing completely into Derek. He knew that here he was safe, protected and loved. Loved? That thought makes him jump in realization as he glances up at Derek, who simply meets his eyes.

They stare into each other's eyes as Derek leans down closer to Stiles. When Stiles does nothing but close his eyes, Derek continues his descent as he closes his own. Their lips meet softly as both of them groan lowly at the feeling. Derek pulls Stiles closer to him as Stiles reaches up and wraps his arms around Derek's neck. They lose themselves in each other for a few moments before emerging due to quiet laughing that is occurring around them. They separate reluctantly as they mock-glare at the pack, who are just sitting around them looking amused and happy at the newest development.

Isaac seems to not be able to hold back any longer and moves to snuggle in the small space between Stiles and Derek, forcing them to lie back down. He snuggles into the small space, his face pressing against Stiles' stomach as he carefully avoids the bruises. The rest of the pack follow his lead as they snuggle close to the pair, each finding a way to touch both of them at the same time; finding complete comfort in their presence.

Stiles and Derek glance at each other happily and snuggle close together before following their pack into sleep once again.

Stiles' final thought was that he has finally found his place, and he was never going to give it up without a fight.

End

A/N: Reviews are a welcome :-)


End file.
